El caso de Higuchi
by Neam-Froggies
Summary: Higuchi está estresado. Los entrenamientos, la frustración y Hayama son demasiado para él. Aunque este último quizá sea demasiado bueno para él. [Hayama/Higuchi]


_hi hi_

 _Sinceramente ya no sé qué hago porque llegué a un punto donde estoy agotada pero necesitaba terminar esto y espero que haya quedado con sentido uf._

 _Hey hey! ¿Quién es Higuchi? Nope, no es OC. Sí, es del Rakuzan y es canon. Apenas tuvo un cameo en el anime y en el manga tiene el flequillo muy largo y negro y alguna gente se lo confundió con Nijimura. ¿Contexto? Se hizo mánager tras haberse dado cuenta de que no le llegaba ni a los talones al resto del equipo. Mi amor, ama el básquet y no puede jugarlo. Dolor_

 _so anyways mañana lo revisaré por si queda algo suelto loco_

 _-besitos-_

* * *

Higuchi ya había empezado la semana estresado.

El sábado y el domingo habían pasado como un pestañeo entre el estudio para un examen y otro, el lunes se había enterado que le había ido mal en otro examen más y el martes se la pasó terminando un ensayo que entregaría al día siguiente, además de que había tenido que salir corriendo a imprimirlo en una librería porque su impresora se había negado a funcionar ese día. Por lo tanto, llegó al miércoles con estrés extra.

En cuanto hubo tenido el ensayo impreso y bien guardado en un folio, se puso los auriculares y sacó su cuaderno. Había conseguido el DVD con los últimos partidos de Shuutoku y no le parecía mala idea revisarlos y trazar alguna estrategia; después de todo, era el mánager de Rakuzan, aunque el equipo no necesitara entrenador y mucho menos mánager. A pesar de ello, Higuchi continuaba fingiendo que sí era necesario que investigara y pensara sobre el tema, porque le ayudaba a mantener la cordura con el paso de los días. Era suficiente con que, a pesar de amar el básquet y hacer esfuerzos titánicos por estar entre los mejores, no pudiera ni siquiera pisarle los talones a los jugadores. También tenía que mimarse un poco, ¿no? Ichigo había hecho pis en su cuaderno, así que no pensaba lo mismo. Aun así, Higuchi se había convencido tanto de su buen humor y los frutos de su esfuerzo que no se enojó.

Esa noche durmió un poco mejor que las anteriores, pero al levantarse tenía más sueño todavía. No tenía sentido: ¿dormía menos y estaba más despierto? ¿Dormía más y estaba más dormido? Nada tenía sentido. Al menos la expectativa de mostrarle la grabación al equipo y explicar sus notas lo animaba bastante, así que llegó al instituto de buen humor.

El único del equipo que se dio cuenta fue Hayama.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó cuando se cruzaron en el pasillo, antes de entrar a clases. Sonreía como si esperara la noticia para entusiasmarse también. Higuchi se encogió de hombros.

—No es nada especial, no te ilusiones —le restó importancia, hiriéndose a sí mismo en el proceso. «Eh, ¿así que todos tus esfuerzos _no tienen importancia_?»

—¿Es comida? —insistió Hayama, siguiéndolo cuando él empezó a caminar para cortar el tema. Higuchi puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo es. Espera hasta el entrenamiento, ¿vale? —la campana sonó justo a tiempo. Higuchi se despidió con la mano y corrió a clase, dejándole con la boca abierta sin haber podido formular palabra. Mejor.

Últimamente se había vuelto muy incómodo hablar con Hayama. Era típico del rubio dejar abrumada a la gente con su inagotable energía y no era menos conocida su facilidad para distraerse. Por eso, las últimas conversaciones con Hayama parecían más que surreales. Qué va; tener una _conversación_ con Hayama era surreal. El equipo no le dirigía la palabra excepto si se necesitaba algo, y solamente charlaba con el entrenador. Era cómodo y fácil hablar con él, puesto que ambos se encontraban en la misma situación, y estar de decoración significaba que no había mucho trabajo que hacer y sí mucho tiempo libre. Higuchi había dejado de practicar, así que varias veces se aburría, pero se hizo más llevadero cuando comenzó a resolver los sudoku allí.

En ese momento Hayama se acercó.

—¿Te gustan los sudoku, Higuchi-san?

Higuchi había levantado la cabeza, sobresaltado al no reconocer la voz que le hablaba como la del entrenador. Hayama lo miraba con fijeza y su característica sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza curioso.

—Ehm… ¿sí?

Hayama asintió como si se le hubiera sido otorgada información de extrema importancia y se sentó al lado suyo, abriendo la cantimplora y básicamente dándole un show de él bebiendo. Porque claro, de todo tenía que hacer un show. Dejó que se le escapara un poco de agua a un lado de la boca e hizo ruidos a cada trago, para terminar con el « _Aaaahhh_ » satisfecho más propio de publicidad de bebidas que de una persona normal. Higuchi se le quedó mirando con una ceja levantada, esperando a ver con qué le salía, pero Hayama le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia al darse cuenta de que había estado prestando atención a su pequeño espectáculo.

—¿Por qué me miras? —preguntó el muy descarado. Higuchi no lo podía creer.

—¿Qué quieres? —espetó, decidido a no permitir que se burlaran de él, aunque Hayama ya lo estuviera haciendo. El rubio lo miró de arriba abajo, se humedeció los labios y se removió en el asiento. Okay, ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

—Nada —respondió con sencillez, antes de levantarse como si le hubieran pinchado el culo con una aguja—. Ah, Reo-nee me está llamando. ¡Nos vemos después!

Higuchi lo miró alejarse corriendo hacia Reo, que se mostró sorprendido de verlo de regreso, y que de paso, le echó un vistazo extrañado al mismo Higuchi. ¿Qué les pasaba, estaban todos locos? Hayama se puso a gesticular con las manos a toda velocidad, dándole un cachetazo sin querer a Reo en el proceso, lo que le ganó un regaño. Akashi se acercó para ver por qué tanto revuelo, y el rubio se calmó.

Hayama no había vuelto a dirigirle la palabra hasta el momento en que el entrenamiento terminó y fue hora de despedirse.

A partir de ese día, Hayama había intentado entablar conversación con él, lo cual ya era raro, pero además incómodo, puesto que Higuchi no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con chicos guapos ni muchísimo más talentosos que él en el básquet. Además, le inquietaba que sin ningún aviso, después de un año y medio de ignorarlo completamente, Hayama _quisiera_ hablarle. Higuchi todavía no había adivinado cuál era la trampa.

—¿Qué te ha dicho _Hayama-kun_ hoy? —le preguntó Okabe en el almuerzo.

Higuchi levantó la vista de su comida para encontrarse con la expresión divertida de su amigo. Suspiró. Otra desventaja de hablar con Hayama: Okabe molestaba todos los días con el tema.

—Nada —respondió automáticamente, y se metió un _dumpling_ de carne en la boca para estar ocupado. Okabe puso los ojos en blanco y se inclinó sobre él, dándole un golpe con las manos al pupitre, provocando que saltara el arroz de Higuchi y que Mizuno diera un respingo en su silla.

—¡No me jodas! —espetó, y Higuchi se vio venir la mini tormenta de todos los días—. ¿Por qué insistes con guardarte tus secretitos con Hayama? ¡Somos tus amigos, y se supone que los amigos se cuentan…! —se interrumpió cuando Mizuno tironeó de la manga de su uniforme.

—No pelees, por favor —pidió con voz suavecita, que tenía un efecto tranquilizador en Okabe. Éste se ruborizó y murmuró una disculpa, aunque se echó hacia atrás en la silla con expresión enfurruñada. Higuchi contuvo un suspiro de alivio: Mizuno siempre lo salvaba de los interrogatorios, y aunque tenía cara de querer saberlo todo, no era como Okabe y se aguantaba sin decir nada. Bueno, reflexionó Higuchi, por algo se decía que los opuestos se atraían. Tenía un poco de sentido, después de todo, ¿cómo pasaba con Hayama y él? Hayama era tan enérgico y siempre andaba buscando atención, además de que era… bueno, no era la persona más brillante del equipo; y después estaba él, que prefería quedarse a un lado y estar más tranquilo, y…

 _Eh._

—Shouta, ¿estás bien? —Higuchi miró a su amigo y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado con los palillos a medio camino de su boca. ¿Se estaba sonrojando? Oh no, esperaba que no. Okay, sí se estaba sonrojando, mierda, se estaba sonrojando y seguro que estaba poniendo cara de estúpido. Okabe lo observaba con una ceja arqueada y Higuchi supo que no había podido engañarlo.

—Claro que sí —contestó, sentándose más derecho y tomando otro bocado—. ¿Por qué no me cuentan sobre su proyecto de Historia? Están trabajando sobre la era Sengoku, ¿verdad?

Como esperaba, sus dos amigos enrojecieron hasta las orejas. No sólo compartían clase, sino que se habían puesto juntos para un trabajo que requería encontrarse al menos dos veces por semana fuera de la escuela, y Okabe tomaba cada reunión como si fuera una cita. Al juzgar por cómo se comportaba Mizuno cuando se sacaba el tema, también lo consideraba de ese modo. Ah, era todo tan sencillo. Higuchi no podía esperar a que Okabe dejara de comportarse como un cobarde y diera el paso necesario. ¿Cómo podía ser que no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, cuando Mizuno se comportaba de forma tan obvia?

Algo hizo un _clic_ inseguro en su cerebro.

.

Durante la hora de estudio libre, Higuchi se olvidó de los apuntes de Matemáticas y sacó su cuaderno. Ignoró las notas que había tomado sobre Shuutoku y buscó una hoja en blanco. Echando un vistazo alrededor para comprobar que nadie se le acercaba para molestar —al menos por el momento—, hizo un _clic_ con el lápiz y escribió en la parte superior.

 _Hayama_

Debajo dibujó una línea vertical. Decidió escribir en la primera columna las actitudes o cosas que decía Hayama y en la otra, su posible significado —escondido—. Primero anotó el entusiasmo de ese día en la columna izquierda, y en la derecha: « _Intento de empatía?_ ». Luego le tocó el turno a la primera «conversación» que habían tenido, y luego la lista se fue llenando.

Higuchi se había dado cuenta que todo se había ido al carajo cuando Hayama le había enviado un mensaje para que le diera _like_ a su última foto. Era extraño porque _a_ ) Hayama no era de mendigar _likes_ a los compañeros y _menos_ al mánager del equipo, y _b_ ) ni siquiera necesitaba mendigar. Reo era el que tenía más seguidores y _likes_ y comentarios, pero Hayama le pisaba los talones. En cada foto que publicaba —que eran muchas—, no faltaba la lluvia de elogios, emojis sonrojados y corazones. No era que Higuchi anduviera acosándolo por las redes sociales —le daba terror que se le escapara un _like_ por accidente—, pero la curiosidad le había ganado. Había mandado a Hayama a la mierda; educadamente, claro, pero terminó tentándose y dejando a un lado el ensayo de Literatura para echar un vistazo. Un vistazo pequeñito. Y fue un gran error.

Hayama no decepcionaba a sus fans: la última famosa foto se la había sacado durante la clase de Gimnasia, que practicaban natación en ese mes. Estaba inusualmente serio y no miraba a la cámara —«¡Sakamoto-kun me tomó la foto sin que me diera cuenta!»—, pero eso era lo de menos. No era la primera vez que le veía el torso desnudo, pero maldición. _Maldicioooooón._ No sabía si era por la luz, el agua o _qué_ , pero el cuerpo de Hayama se veía mejor de lo normal. No era súper musculoso como Nebuya —lo que a Higuchi le gustaba—, pero se le habían marcado suavemente los abdominales y los brazos… Demonios, _los brazos_. Higuchi sintió la repentina necesidad de colgarse de esos hombros, de recorrerle los músculos del brazo con la punta de los dedos, de ver cómo se tensaban y se relajaban. La boca se le empezó a hacer agua. Faltaba la espalda. ¿Cómo se vería la espalda? Tenía que fijarse la próxima vez que estuvieran en el vestidor. Observó hipnotizado el recorrido brillante que habían dejado algunas gotitas de agua sobre su pecho, y que terminaban más allá de la malla escolar. En algún rinconcito muy oscuro de su mente, Higuchi deseó bajársela y saber a dónde habían ido a parar esas endemoniadas gotas.

Tras sentirse humillado durante media hora por haberse babeado con él, Higuchi consideró encogerse de hombros y no darle _like_ a la foto, pero cuando Hayama empezó a abarrotarle la casilla de mensajes —tantos que se le tildó la aplicación—, finalmente desistió y le dio el _like_ que _tanto_ quería. Había sido lo único que calmó a Hayama. Esa actitud tan estrafalaria bastó para que Higuchi comenzara con una nueva sesión filosófica con Ichigo, y eso que estaba teniendo muchas últimamente.

—¿Crees que haya sido una apuesta o algo? —le preguntó, acariciándole el lomito peludo con un dedo. Ichigo olisqueó el aire perezosamente—. ¿O ya se habrá vuelto loco? —se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se reprochó mentalmente: lo decía con sorna la persona que divagaba en voz alta con su hámster.

Otra cosa que Higuchi no olvidó anotar fueron los toques.

Hayama había empezado a tocarlo un poco más después del incidente de la foto. Al principio habían sido roces y choques «accidentales» que fueron haciéndose cada vez más frecuentes y evidentes, pero Higuchi fingió estupidez y aceptó las disculpas educadas del rubio todas las veces. Unos cuantos roces después, los toques se volvieron honestos y más largos. Le pedía a Higuchi que le alcanzara algo y le tocaba los dedos con los suyos —raspaban, pero no era desagradable—. Si estaba cerca y quería llamar su atención, lo agarraba del brazo. Lo saludaba y le apoyaba una mano en el hombro. No llegaba a echarle un brazo por sobre los hombros como hacía con sus amigos, pero comparado con cómo le ignoraba antes, el impacto era fatal. Aun peor fue cuando comenzó a llamarlo «Higu-san».

—¿Higuchi-kun?

Higuchi pegó un salto en la silla y volteó a ver, con ojos muy abiertos, a la compañera que lo había interrumpido y que ahora lo miraba sobresaltada.

—¿Qué pasa, Shirasu? —cerró el cuaderno de un golpe y volvió a respirar. La chica tragó saliva.

—Iba a pedirte ayuda con Matemáticas, p-pero si no puedes no importa… —Higuchi hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.

—No hay problema, no hay problema. —Shirasu suspiró aliviada y se deshizo en agradecimientos mientras acercaba su silla. De golpe, su pupitre se había llenado de apuntes sueltos, libros y lapiceras desperdigadas.

No pensó en Hayama hasta que terminó la hora.

.

Por primera vez desde que se había hecho mánager, Higuchi se apuró a llegar temprano a la práctica. De hecho, había ido _corriendo_ y _entusiasmado_. La emoción le vibraba en el pecho de una manera agradable, como no había sentido desde hacía tiempo. Quizá, desde que había entrado a preparatoria.

Shirogane se había ocupado de que el equipo fuera a la sala de audiovisuales, y era extraño tener que doblar por los pasillos y no salir al gimnasio. Todo rompía con la tediosa rutina que sufría antes de cada entrenamiento, y hacía a Higuchi tan feliz. Sentía que iba patinando más que corriendo. Amaba la sensación, y no podía dejar de imaginarse las caras del equipo cuando vieran lo mucho que había trabajado y el valor que tenía. ¿Hayama se sorprendería? ¿Le diría algo? ¿Estaría feliz por él? ¿O se lo esperaría? Higuchi apuró la carrera.

—Ah, llegaste, Higuchi —lo saludó el entrenador apenas cruzó la puerta, jadeante. Higuchi asintió y se fijó que había llegado primero: la única persona aparte de ellos dos era el asistente del entrenador. Bien, tendría tiempo para prepararse. Sin darse tiempo siquiera a recuperar el aliento, abrió su mochila y sacó el DVD con manos temblorosas. Lo dejó a un lado y se puso a buscar el cuaderno. Cielos, su mochila estaba hecha un desastre. Había tirado todo adentro y ahora se le había doblado la tapa de un libro y aplastado un cuaderno. Hablando de cuadernos… Higuchi frunció el ceño y rebuscó nuevamente, pero al no encontrarlo, empezó a sacar todos los libros y demás cuadernos que tenía. Había de todo, excepto lo que buscaba.

—No está —se le escapó. Shirogane se acercó por detrás.

—¿Qué no está? —preguntó, preocupado. Higuchi se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Nada, el cuaderno donde tenía anotado todo —explicó, mordisqueándose la uña—. ¡P-pero igual me acuerdo de absolutamente todo, así que no hay problema! —fue más un intento de convencerse a sí mismo que al entrenador. Demonios, demonios, ¡demonios! ¿Dónde la habría dejado? Recordó el desastre que se había vuelto su pupitre cuando Shirasu se sentó con él. ¡Demonios! ¿Y si se lo había llevado? ¿Y si leía lo que había escrito sobre Hayama? En ese caso, compraría un pasaje a Seychelles, se cambiaría el nombre y se teñiría el pelo. Sí, era la mejor opción.

—¿No quieres ir a buscarlo? Te haré ganar tiempo —dijo Shirogane. Higuchi lo miró emocionado: ¿seguro que ese hombre no era un ángel caído del cielo? Asintió y con un enérgico «¡Gracias!», salió corriendo de la sala. Mal asunto, porque casi se chocó con el equipo entero de Rakuzan.

Como siempre, Hayama fue el primero en saludarlo y sonreírle.

—¡Higu-san! —exclamó alegremente—. No puedes escapar de nosotros ahora —canturreó, con los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre. Higuchi tragó saliva. No era el momento, no era el momento.

—No estoy escapando —replicó—, tan sólo tengo que ir a buscar algo. Será rápido. —Hayama alzó una ceja y maldición, se quedó hipnotizado mirándolo. Hayama, alzando una ceja, era todo un nuevo espectáculo. ¿Lo había estado practicando?

—¿Puede que sea esto? —sacó de debajo de su uniforme el cuaderno. Su hermoso, preciado y maravilloso cuaderno. Hayama.

Las neuronas de Higuchi estallaron como fuegos artificiales.

—¿D-dónde lo encontraste? —espetó, arrancándole el cuaderno de las manos. Sentía la cara caliente como una olla hirviendo. Hayama mantuvo su ceja alzada y su sonrisa amistosa se convirtió en una socarrona.

—Se dice _gracias_ , Higu-san —dijo en tono burlón—. Una de tus compañeras me dijo que te lo habías dejado en el salón. —Higuchi recordó que Shirasu se había quedado atrás cuando él había salido corriendo para la sala de multimedia. Estudió la cara de Hayama, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de que hubiera abierto el cuaderno, pero el rubio simplemente le siguió sonriendo. Observarlo tanto hacía mal, así que terminó desviando la mirada.

—Gracias, Hayama-kun. —La sonrisa de él se alzó en un lado solo, como si hubiera sido un tic. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Reo intervino.

—Chicos, ¿por qué no tratamos lo que quería Higuchi-san? Echarán raíces de quedarse tanto ahí parados —dijo con su tono tranquilo, pero demandante, y finalizó con una sonrisa. Si Hayama no asistiera al Rakuzan, Higuchi probablemente estaría con el corazón en peligro cuando le dirigía la palabra. Demonios, ¿por qué estos dos estaban tan _bien_? Higuchi recuperó la compostura y se obligó a pensar como un ser humano normal, y no centrarse mucho en el asunto de que el cabello de Reo se veía muy suave y le encantaría pasar los dedos por él. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Sí, bueno, tan sólo es… —había empezado mal. _¡Joder, neuronas, funcionen!_ —. Estuve analizando el último partido de Shuutoku y encontré algunas cosas que podrían, ehm, servirles. — _Quizás._ Sintió una mano en el hombro y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que era de Hayama.

—¡¿De verdad?! —tenía una sonrisa gigantesca y parecía tan genuinamente feliz que Higuchi se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrado a que se pusiera contento por las cosas que hiciera. Dejó que Hayama le echara un brazo sobre los hombros y lo acercara a él, dándole un cabezazo—. ¡Ése es nuestro mánager! —Higuchi temió que le diera un infarto allí mismo. «¿Y de qué murió su compañero?», «De ser abrazado por su _crush_ ». Ni siquiera abrazado, estaba semi abrazado o como fuera. Sin embargo, el gesto había hecho que las piernas le fallaran, pero también le ayudó a recuperar un poco de confianza. Si recibiera el apoyo de Hayama, lograría todo lo que se propusiera. Se obligó a tranquilizarse y a juntar valor para tocar con los dedos la mano de Hayama, en reconocimiento. No se animó a mirarlo.

—No creo que haya sido necesario, Higuchi-san —la voz de Akashi resonó en sus oídos. No le hizo falta fijarse para saber que Hayama había arrugado el entrecejo, y le sintió tensar el brazo. Sabía de antemano lo que significaban las palabras de Akashi, pero su estómago no había reaccionado. Inconscientemente, esperaba que Hayama lo defendiera. Y de hecho, lo hizo.

—¿Cómo que no? —el rubio sonó más ofendido de lo que hubiera sonado jamás Higuchi. Akashi apenas si lo miró.

—No necesitamos análisis de los otros equipos. Sólo necesitamos seguir practicando como siempre. De todas formas, los derrotaremos. No podemos perder tiempo con estrategias en vano —lo había dicho en un tono tan frío que a Higuchi le costaba entender qué sentía. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero descubrió que no le salía la voz. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. E igualmente, ¿qué podía decir? Akashi era el que mandaba allí; si él opinaba que no debían perder tiempo con ello, no debían hacerlo. Y justamente, era una pérdida de tiempo. Un vacío se abrió en su estómago como si alguien hubiera abierto un cierre para dejarlo entrar de a poco. Hayama lo soltó. Sintió que no podía mantener el equilibrio, no en ese momento. Se iba a caer, se iba a caer, no tenía fuerzas…

La mano de Hayama se apoyó en su espalda.

No. No iba a caerse.

—A mí me parece que puede ser útil. ¡Podemos verlo aunque sea un rato! —protestó Hayama, pero Reo empezó a negar con la cabeza a espaldas del capitán. Nebuya le hacía gestos para que la cortara. Inclusive, si no hubiera estado tan aturdido, también hubiera detenido a Hayama. Lo hubiera agarrado del brazo, dicho que no había problema, nada. Pero las palabras no le salían. No podía reaccionar. Era como estar viendo una película.

— _No_ , Hayama. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo. —Shirogane decidió intervenir.

—Akashi, ¿estás seguro? Tal vez podamos sacar algo…—los ojos dispares de Akashi se dirigieron al entrenador, que le sostuvo la mirada. Sin embargo, habían pasado sólo segundos cuando el mayor suspiró—. Si es así…

—Lo es. Nebuya, Reo, Hayama, vámonos. —Akashi se detuvo en la puerta—. ¿Dónde está Mayuzumi?

—Seguro que en la terraza —contestó Nebuya con tono nervioso: Mayuzumi probablemente se hubiera fugado y regresado a casa. Akashi no comentó nada más y se limitó a atravesar la entrada, perdiéndose de vista rápidamente. Nebuya le echó una mirada a Hayama antes de seguirlo. Reo volvió a poner su sonrisa característica, pero más preocupada.

—Koutarou, sabes que no será bueno para ti llevarle la contraria a Sei-chan… —dijo en tono suave, y dulcemente convincente. Era imposible no estar de acuerdo con él. Aun así, Hayama se mantuvo firme.

—No me importa —replicó, apartando la mano de la espalda de Higuchi para ponerla en su hombro. Cielos, se iba a morir con tanto contacto físico—, no me gusta que se comporte así. ¡Higu-san seguro que ha trabajado duro! ¡No puede menospreciarlo! —Reo contempló un momento a Higuchi, evaluando la situación. Quizás estuviera sorprendido por la reacción de Hayama. Suspiró y con un «Haz como te parezca», siguió los pasos de sus compañeros. Hayama apretó el agarre sobre su hombro, sin lastimarlo.

El entrenador lo miró con lástima, y Higuchi sintió ganas de vomitar. Hacía tan solo un momento estaba entusiasmado por enseñar su trabajo y disfrutar de compartir algo con el equipo, y ahora lo único que quería era encerrarse en el baño y desaparecer. Shirogane suspiró.

—Higuchi, lo lamento muchísimo. Pero sabes que no lo considerarán. —Higuchi asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra—. Deberías…

—Hey, ¡yo todavía sigo aquí! —interrumpió Hayama, su voz retumbando en la sala—. ¡Higu-san puede mostrarme el vídeo a mí! ¡Después yo les cuento a ellos y…!

—No —su voz sonó distante, lejana, como si perteneciera a otra persona. Sintió los ojos de Hayama clavarse en él, pero no pudo alzar la vista. Tragó saliva—. Está bien así. De todas formas… ya lo esperaba. Me imaginaba que pasaría. Da igual.

—¡Higu-san! —Hayama lo tomó de los hombros, ubicándose frente a él—. ¡No da igual! —Higuchi mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo. No, no daba igual. Tenía ganas de echarse a llorar, pero sería demasiado patético. Tampoco era para ponerse así. Hayama dio un paso atrás, soltándolo, y el que le puso las manos en los hombros esta vez fue Shirogane.

—Higuchi —lo obligó a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo. Se veía genuinamente preocupado, y Higuchi se sintió mal—, de verdad que lo lamento, pero sabes cómo son. ¿Quieres que hable con ellos? —Higuchi negó con la cabeza, como si fuera un niño de cinco años—. De acuerdo. ¿Quieres estar solo?

—Sí —murmuró. Shirogane le dio unas palmaditas y forzó una sonrisa, antes de alejarse con un «Cualquier cosa que necesites me dices, ¿de acuerdo?». Hayama se quedó un momento inusualmente quieto, y Higuchi sabía que estaba estudiándolo. Se pasó una mano por los ojos para evitar que se aguaran y para esconder su rostro.

—Hayama —llamó con voz entrecortada—, ¿te puedes ir?

El rubio primero se sobresaltó, luego dudó, y finalmente avanzó hacia él.

—No, Higu-san, ahora lo que necesitas es un poco de compañía y…

—No me digas lo que necesito o no —espetó Higuchi, apartando la mano de sus ojos y enfrentándolo. Estaba cayendo en una corriente que era mejor no compartir. Quería que Hayama siguiera viéndolo como el tranquilo mánager que respondía a sus saludos y le daba _like_ a sus fotos. Pero Hayama era un cabeza dura.

—¡Pero es obvio! —replicó, tomándolo de la mano, que pareció transmitirle electricidad al cuerpo—. Si quieres llorar, no me importa. Puedo quedarme aquí, y podemos ver el vídeo juntos. No es como si Akashi fuera a matarme si no fuera —se agrandó. Higuchi se abstuvo de decirle que probablemente _sí_ lo hiciera.

—Por favor —alzó los ojos al techo, tratando de tirar las lágrimas y el enojo para atrás—. No seas amable conmigo y hagas como que te importa. Vete. —Hayama frunció el ceño.

—¡Higu-san, sí me importa! —exclamó, apretando su mano.

—¡No me jodas! —estalló Higuchi, librándose del agarre. El menor se le quedó mirando aturdido, pero era tarde—. ¡Deja de fingir que te importo! ¡No necesito que te quedes para ver cómo me hago mierda! ¡¿Qué, acaso te divierte?! ¡Bien por ti si quieres divertirte! ¡Podrás ver cómo hago esto… —abrió el cuaderno a la mitad y con un poco de esfuerzo, lo partió en dos— y esto… —arrancó algunas páginas y las arrugó— y esto! —tiró los restos al piso y se aseguró de pisotearlos bien. En el fondo de su mente, una vocecita le recordó que estaba destrozando horas de trabajo, pero no le prestó atención. Necesitaba desahogarse, y romper el cuaderno era mejor que pegarle un puñetazo a Hayama en el medio del rostro. Jadeante, sintió ganas de llorar al ver los resultados, pero también ante la expresión de Hayama. Lo miraba abrumado, horriblemente quieto, e impotente. No era para menos; Higuchi había tenido una explosión justo enfrente suyo. Genial: no sólo había hecho trizas su trabajo, sino también su imagen de mánager- _senpai_ controlado y maduro. Parecía un niño haciendo un berrinche.

—¿Por qué… hiciste eso? —consiguió finalmente tartamudear el menor, aún estupefacto. Higuchi chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Por qué mierda te comportas así?

Higuchi lo miró, sorprendido, y se encontró con una de esas expresiones enfurecidas de Hayama que hacían que las piernas de cualquiera temblaran, y varias veces se las regalaba a sus oponentes, pero esta vez iba dirigida a él. Sin embargo, ya estaba rayado. Iba a enfrentarse a cualquiera, incluso a Hayama enfurecido. Se cruzó de brazos.

—No es tu problema y no quiero que te entrometas. —Sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era hiriente, pero en cierta forma, quería lastimar a Hayama. Quería que sintiera lo que él sentía todos los días. Quería que dejara de fingir interés por él y especialmente, quería que lo dejara de tratar con lástima. Que lo viera débil.

—Sí es mi problema y sí me entrometeré —gruñó Hayama, dando un paso adelante. Higuchi contuvo un escalofrío—. ¡No puedo dejar que andes rompiendo tus cosas porque te enojaste! ¡¿Qué tienes, cinco años?!

—¡Deja de hablarme como si fueras mi madre! —Higuchi alzó la voz—. ¡Soy mayor que tú! Y especialmente, ¡deja de fingir empatía! ¡No estamos al mismo nivel, ¿okay?! ¡Así que trátame como el resto!

—¡¿Por qué diablos crees que estoy fingiendo?! —Hayama apretó los puños, y por un segundo Higuchi temió comerse un puñetazo—. ¡¿Crees que soy tan mierda?! ¡Genial, gracias por pensar así de mí!

—¡De nada! ¡Es mejor que dejes de mentir…! —Higuchi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar: Hayama se acercó a él dando pisotones, lo agarró de la camisa y le estampó un beso en la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

Tenía que admitirlo: se había preguntado muchas veces qué se sentiría besar a Hayama. Se había preguntado si era de los que besaban despacio, sin prisa, o si sería más apasionad0; si acariciaría a su pareja, o se ocuparía más de jugar con sus lenguas. Sin embargo, había estado seguro de dos cosas: de que nunca sucedería, y de que Hayama besaría terriblemente bien.

Estaba equivocado en las dos.

Hayama era un desastre besando. Higuchi apenas había dado un beso muy casto a una chica cuando Okabe había insistido en tener una doble cita, y no tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo, así que no estaba para andar calificando besos, pero Hayama besaba igual que lo hacía todo: a las apuradas y abrumando a la gente. Lo primero que Higuchi había sentido no eran sus labios, sino sus dientes chocando; de pronto, se dio cuenta de que tenía la lengua de Hayama en la garganta y que prácticamente el rubio se estaba aplastando contra él. Higuchi agradeció tener la pared a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo y poder apoyarse en ella, porque de lo contrario, hubieran acabado en el piso.

Aun así, Hayama _sabía_ bien, como a duraznos y algo más que no supo identificar, pero que no era nada desagradable. Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Higuchi intentó tranquilizarse y respirar por la nariz, cerrando los ojos y esforzándose por marcar el ritmo del beso, lo cual no era fácil porque Hayama era incontrolable. Le soltó la camisa y deslizó las manos hasta su cintura, apresándolo y apretándose más contra él. Higuchi empezó a sentir el calor a través de su piel, o tal vez fuera él mismo. No importaba. Le tomó la nuca con una mano y le clavó las uñas en el pecho con la otra, arrancándole un gruñido que hizo que Higuchi sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago. Hayama era mareante, abrumador, y había derretido todos sus pensamientos. Sólo quería seguir besándolo durante el siguiente siglo. La lengua de Hayama rozó la suya y a Higuchi se le escapó un gemido. Wow, wow, _wow._

Con esfuerzo, tironeó del cabello de Hayama para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás y terminar el beso, lo cual Hayama hizo —no sin quejarse—, antes de enterrar la nariz en su cuello y comenzar a besarle la piel. Higuchi respiró hondo y se obligó a pensar en frío.

—Hayama… —se sorprendió de escuchar su propia voz tan dulce, jadeante, impropia de él. El menor respondió con un «¿Mhmm?» mientras seguía apretando sus labios contra él—, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Besándote para que te calles —contestó Hayama alegremente, sin rastro de enojo. Higuchi se estremeció cuando su cálido aliento chocó contra su piel.

—Q-quiero decir… —se aclaró la garganta—. No puedes ir besando por ahí a la gente para que se calle. Deberías preguntar primero si querrían. —Hayama alzó la cabeza y frunció el entrecejo, confundido.

—Pero si yo ya sabía que gustabas de mí, Higu-san. Tú gustas de mí, yo gusto de ti, ¿hacía falta preguntar?

Higuchi dejó de respirar y ni siquiera oyó el final de la frase. ¿Hayama _lo_ sabía? Ni siquiera él sabía que gustaba de Hayama. O bueno, quizás no hubiera querido admitirlo, ¡pero aun así! Las piernas amenazaban con fallarle. ¿Cómo había…?

 _Ah._

—¿Leíste mi cuaderno? —Hayama sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Puede ser —canturreó. Cielos. Lo iba a matar. Higuchi frunció los labios, lo que tuvo el efecto contrario en Hayama: en vez de preocuparse por haberle hecho enojar, amplió su sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla más largo de lo que debía. Y ruidoso. Aunque tampoco era como si a Higuchi le molestara. Hayama intentó ponerse serio, pero se le escapaba una sonrisa, y lo miró a los ojos. Higuchi tragó saliva.

—Higu-san —susurró—, ¿puedo besarte?

.

—¿Quieres que veamos el vídeo, Higu-san?

Higuchi parpadeó, al principio confundido. Se había olvidado completamente del vídeo. Se había olvidado completamente de todo, puesto que Hayama reclamaba toda su atención. Miró al techo, pensando qué decir. Se sentía agotado física y emocionalmente. No se podía decir lo mismo de Hayama: la sesión de besos parecía haber tenido en él el efecto de una bebida energizante, y a Higuchi le daban ganas de tirarse en su cama y dormir de sólo verlo. ¿Quizás le robara la energía con besos? No quería pensar tanto. Estaba cansado. Se dio vuelta hacia Hayama y lo tomó de la barbilla, uniendo sus labios. Hayama respondió al beso de buena gana; estaba siguiendo sus consejos y había mejorado considerablemente. Ahora no besaba tan desesperadamente, y había aprendido que a Higuchi le gustaba que le mordisquearan suavemente los labios, que le acariciaran la nuca y que lo besaran despacio, sin prisas. Higuchi se había acostumbrado a la calidez de sus manos en la cintura, y había descubierto que al tironear con gentileza el cabello de Hayama obtenía una _muy_ buena reacción. Y también había descubierto que besar a Hayama era adictivo y que no tenía ganas de hacer otra cosa durante las siguientes horas. Para su descontento, Hayama se apartó, pero le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. Higuchi entrecerró los ojos ante la sensación.

—¿Te sientes mejor, Higu-san? —Higuchi suspiró y se acurrucó junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Sentir su respiración lo tranquilizaba. Hayama le acarició la cintura, alzando un poco su uniforme para poder hacerlo directamente en la piel. Higuchi contuvo un escalofrío.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme Shouta. —Hayama contuvo una risita: Higuchi le sintió temblar el pecho. Empezó a dibujar círculos en él distraídamente. ¿Cómo se sentiría si no tuviera camisa? Se apresuró a disipar esos pensamientos antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Está bien. _Shouta-kun_ , ¿te sientes mejor?

No, no se sentía mejor. El tono con el que Hayama había dicho su nombre estaba provocando reacciones curiosas en su estómago. Higuchi hizo un ruido con la garganta y enterró el rostro en su pecho, mientras el rubio reía. Había tomado otra mala decisión, al menos para su cordura.

—Estoy bien —murmuró cuando se hizo el silencio. No le hacía falta fijarse para saber que Hayama estaba sonriendo—. Pero… lo siento. —Suspiró, cerrando los ojos—. Te he dicho cosas horribles. Lo entendería si estás enojado conmigo.

—No estoy enojado contigo, Shouta. —Hayama hacía que su nombre sonara como una bendición—. Estabas estresado. Lo comprendo. —Higuchi levantó la vista y lo miró sonreír. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? No sabía, pero quería mantenerlo a su lado. Alzó una mano y le acarició la mejilla, gesto que hizo prácticamente ronronear al menor.

—Igualmente, no debería haberlo dicho. Lo siento —murmuró. Para su sorpresa, Hayama se puso serio, tan serio que Higuchi sintió que el corazón se le detenía por un instante. ¿Entonces sí estaba enojado con él?

—Para que te perdone tendrás que besarme. Toda la próxima hora. Con lengua. Sin respirar —dijo con firmeza. Higuchi parpadeó.

—Moriremos asfixiados. —A Hayama se le escapó una nueva sonrisa y Higuchi se prometió que lo haría sonreír todos los días.

—¿Tienes algún problema, Shouta-kun?

Higuchi tragó saliva y no contestó. No tenía ninguno.

.

.

—Nebuya —Reo tironeó de su uniforme para acercarlo a él y le habló en voz baja—, Hayama y mánager-san no han vuelto.

No hacía falta decírselo, Nebuya ya lo sabía. De hecho, se había pasado el entrenamiento vigilando a Akashi para ver si decidía castigarlos o no —haría lo posible por salvar la vida de su amigo y su chico—, y todavía no registraba reacción alguna. Era mejor consultarlo con Reo; él captaba mejor los pensamientos del resto. Esperaba que no captara los suyos, eso sí, porque sería muy vergonzoso.

—Lo sé —trató de susurrar pero le salió demasiado alto. Akashi, que estaba hablando con el entrenador, se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada en ellos. Nebuya sintió cómo sus rodillas se debilitaban, pero el capitán les dio la espalda y retomó la conversación. A su lado, Reo suspiró de alivio.

—Cielos, amo a Sei-chan —exhaló con una sonrisa temblorosa—, pero no me gustaría verlo enojado.

—A mí tampoco —coincidió Nebuya, aunque le había dolido un poco el recordatorio de que a Reo le gustaba _Sei-chan_. Tenía un gusto horrible, si le pedían su opinión. Reo asintió y se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja, gesto que Nebuya miró hipnotizado, y no llegó a tiempo de poder disimular: Reo ya lo había pescado. Nebuya giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario y fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que Reo sonreía de esa forma que hacía que sus mejillas ardieran. Sin embargo, Reo no comentó nada al respecto.

—¿Estarán bien? —preguntó. Tenía un tinte de preocupación en la voz, pero lo había dicho insinuando algo más que Nebuya _sí_ captó. Dijo que sí con la cabeza, inseguro de que le saliera la voz correctamente. Reo lo iba a matar un día de estos.

El que sí estuvo seguro Nebuya de que los mataría un día de estos era Akashi. No supo cuándo se acercó, pero de golpe estaba ahí, frente a ellos, y de brazos cruzados. Mala señal. Mala. Señal. Nebuya echó un vistazo a Reo, pidiendo ayuda, y se encontró con otro par de ojos temerosos. «Hayama, moriremos defendiéndote», pensó Nebuya. «Ten una vida feliz por nosotros.»

—Sei-chan, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Reo con voz dulce. Akashi lo miró como si estuviera decidiendo la mejor manera de sacarle los ojos con una cuchara. Oh, no. Nebuya preferiría sacrificarse por él.

—Veo que Hayama y Higuchi no han regresado —observó. Nebuya podría jurar que Reo y él tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo.

—A-ah, me dijo Higuchi que se sentía mal y Hayama decidió acompañarlo a la casa —explicó rápidamente Reo. Al ver que Akashi alzaba una ceja, añadió—: Ya sabes, podría desmayarse en el camino o algo. —Nebuya lo observó admirado. ¡Reo era tan inteligente! Y era rápido. Asintió con energía, apoyando la mentira. Akashi los contempló a ambos un momento, en silencio. Nebuya podría jurar que oía perfectamente los latidos de su corazón retumbar como un tambor de batalla. Reo parecía no respirar.

—Ya veo —dijo finalmente, descruzándose de brazos. El peor momento había pasado y Nebuya estaba a punto de exhalar aliviado, pero Akashi continuó—: Mientras sirva a Hayama como motivación para ganar, no me opondré al noviazgo. Si desperdicia nuestro tiempo tonteando con Higuchi-san, tendré que decidir un castigo apropiado. Y tal vez de dolor intermedio.

Nebuya sintió que el vello de la nuca se le erizaba y se puso a toser. A su lado, Reo había quedado con la boca abierta y no daba señal alguna de poder cerrarla durante las siguientes horas.

—¿S-Sei-chan? —Akashi puso los brazos en jarras, en plan «¿Cuál es el problema?»—. Estoy s-seguro de que Hayama no se distraerá —consiguió decir, tratando de sonreír. Si la situación no hubiera sido realmente aterradora, Nebuya se habría reído de él. Akashi sonrió, lo cual era doblemente aterrador.

—Yo también —respondió con sencillez, dando por acabada la conversación y regresando con el entrenador. Nebuya por poco se derrumbó de cansancio post-terror. ¿Podría dormir esa noche? Tomó nota mental de ir a rezar después del entrenamiento para que su amigo tuviera una larga, larga vida.

* * *

 _pce_


End file.
